Beginnings of so-called experimental computing kits have already been known since 1987/1988 at Fischer Technik. At Lego, recently, robotics kits like Cyber Master with CD ROM animation and in 1998 the Mind Storm RCX with an 8-Bit RAM processor were developed. In the year 2006, the Mind Storm RCX was replaced by the Mind Storm NXT with a 32 Bit RAM processor. With these developments, the kit manufacturers have put an end to classic building block kits. In spite of these tendencies, there is also an opposite trend: a plurality of good quality and simple basic wood building block kits goes back to the basics of these kits and thus to free playing with shapes.
In particular for teaching purposes, children shall be exposed by digital manipulatives through so-called playful learning to facts which are presently considered to be too complex for their age. Thus, children shall be given tools and environments in which they can develop dynamic systems.
A product series is known as LEGO Mind Storm which includes a programmable LEGO block and electric motors, sensors and LEGO technique components. Thus, robots and other autonomous interactive systems can be configured and subsequently programmed through a graphic user interface at a PC. Systems of this type designated as “program and play” are based on parameter values. Thus, their movements can be changed very easily and adjusted precisely. Often these parameter systems are modeled after professional development tools and thus also facilitate designing more complex systems. However, systems of this type differ from one another with respect to their respective interface design and the manner how movements of a model are provided. Therefore, new users have to make an effort to learn the system. Thus, it is disadvantageous in particular that the actual generation of the movement sequence is completely decoupled from the model that is built.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,747,352 B2, a game is described that is known as Topobo which includes a 3D building block system with an installed kinetic storage module which can record movements and play them back. It includes a total of ten basic shapes which can be assembled in many different ways.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,781 B1, a control of modules of a toy building block set is known in which modules can be moved by actuators. Identical modules can be combined which perform rotating movements.
Furthermore, EP 1 287 869 B1 describes a modular system for producing a toy robot through which a toy can be configured by assembling plural identical modules. The modules can perform a rotating movement and are connected with one another through connecting plates. The connecting plates facilitate a mechanical and electrical connection between the modules.
In these assemblies, it is detrimental that only identical modules can be combined and the modules only perform rotating movements.
A controllable toy robot is known from DE 296 10 158 U1, wherein the toy robot includes modules in which electronic and mechanical components are included which are required for movement and control. Besides the modules, the robot includes so-called forming components, like lateral-, base-, and cover-plates. The components can be assembled, wherein the electrical connection is provided through wires which protrude from the modules. Axles, sensors and similar are run out of the side plates.